Nonpareil
by LizzieV
Summary: Missing Scene for the one w/ the Zatarcs...don't remember the ep name. 4th season possible spoilers. f/f...Sam/Janet...Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I've never been really big on these, but someone told me its good to have one. I don't own them…I guess they belong to Showtime and MGM. Dude, if I did own them, I wouldn't be writing fic, I'd be writing episodes! And if you think I actually make money writing this dren you're as mental as Steven Kronish! Purely done for inner-satisfaction.  
Author's Note: This is only the 2nd Sam/Janet fic/MS I've done, definitely the sappiest, so be lenient w/ your reviews…but please do fill one out! I love hearing from ppl!  
  
"Nonpareil"   
by Elizabeth Vega  
  
  
The door was closed and the lights were off. Janet sat solemnly in the black abyss, head in her hands. Trying to sort out the confusion of thoughts that ran endlessly through her mind was tougher than she could have imagined…  
  
A sharp knock followed by a soothing voice entered Janet's consciousness. Returning to reality from her alternate state she realized the noises were real. "Please, just leave me alone," was her automatic reply, her voice drenched with emotion. A fearful thought shot through her brain. She was still on duty and shouldn't be acting like this, not here.  
  
The door creaked open to the contrary of her before voiced plea and a shadow of a figure could be seen against the flood of brilliant light that now filled the once-darkened room.  
  
Samantha Carter spotted the doctor on her office couch and quickly took a seat beside her. "Hey, are you ok? You practically ran out of the room after the Colonel was done with his testing. What's wrong?" Sam said concerned.  
  
"You're kidding me, right?" Janet replied, mustering as much malice as possible; not much considering she cared deeply for Sam. "Look Sam, no offense but you are one of the two people I would least like to see right now. Can we do this later? Just give me a chance to organize my thoughts-."  
  
"Janet," Sam breathed in realization, "I see where this is coming from. Oh, I'm so sorry. Come here." Sam motioned for her companion to move into her open arms. Janet complied and collapsed into the major's embrace sobbing. Carter smoothed the doctor's hair with one hand as the other was employed at the small of Janet's back giving soothing caresses.   
  
"It's just that when Jack said those things I fell apart, you know?" Janet explained between sobs. "I just had to get out or risk breaking down right there. And I really didn't feel like explaining my 'erratic behavior' in the event that I did…" Janet lightened her tone.  
  
"Come on Jan, 'Nonpareil en mi Coeur'" Sam said, shifting the doctor onto the arm of the couch. The major got up and walked towards the only source of light. She closed and locked the door causing a brief instance of total darkness; the dim light of a nearby lamp relieved the blackout.  
  
Sam sent a knowing glance concerning the reasoning behind her action. " 'You have no equal in my heart', and you never will," the blonde woman told her companion. "This thing with Jack is completely one-sided…his." Sam began to explain, "The reason I didn't downright reject him was probably because it gave my ego a boost knowing I attracted someone like that. We're friends, and that's as far as I'll ever take it," she paused, "Now you and I on the other hand…" A mischievous grin decorated the major's radiant face.  
  
Janet wiped the remnant tears from her eyes. "I know I'm acting like such a baby. But you and the Colonel spend so much time together and have each other's lives in one another's hands on a daily basis. It's hard not to think there's something between you two," the doctor said, wringing her hands in her lap. "I have serious trust issues. God Sam, I want to trust you, and I do. It's just gonna take me sometime to completely trust you, y'know?" she tried to explain.  
  
"I understand Janet, and I never want you to feel rushed to do anything. The great thing about this relationship is we have all the time in the world. I'm not going anywhere." Sam took her friend's hand in her own and kissed it gently. "How 'bout we get out of here before they miss us? 'Sides I'm getting way to sappy." Janet chuckled at the major's comment.  
  
"You've never been the sensitive type," the doctor replied sarcastically. "Yeah, let's go. I'm tired of wallowing in my own self-pity."  
  
With that they were off, much happier than they had been when they first met this day, having a greater understanding between them.   
  



End file.
